It Hurts Like Hell
by MyMoonIsBroken
Summary: Hux had a plan to overthrow Snoke, to secure his place as Emperor. He wanted Kylo and their unborn child to be safe. This was the only way. Before Hux can enact his plan, Snoke discovers his plot and orders his secret second apprentice, that he had secreted onto the Finalizer, to kill the General.
1. The Betrayal

**Notes** **\- This chapter has now been updated to what it is currently on AO3.**

 **Warnings/Tags** **\- Possible Out Of Character, Major Character Death, Possessive Hux, Protective Hux, Mpreg, Pregnant Kylo, Bottom Kylo, Snoke Being a Total Asshat, Secret Wedding, Early Labor, They're Both Okay Don't Worry.**

 **Edit 3/2/17** **: I have recently realized that Naboo is a Republic allied planet, or was Idk if it is during TFA. But for the sake of this fic, lets pretend that it's a neutral planet. OR you could pretend some people on the planet are allied with the First Order but keep it hush hush. You know, super secret because they don't want to be locked up and interrogated or whatever. Idk, the choice is up to you.**

 **Enjoy!**

Hux remembered the first time he met Kylo Ren. They despised each other, bickered and fought like raving dogs. Every confrontation between them became an argument. Each trying to one up the other, to be better and cleverer. They were always competing for Snoke's favor.

Hux cannot pinpoint the exact moment that he fell in love with Kylo. He imagines it happened naturally, over time, since their first meeting almost ten years ago. Hux supposes that it was only natural that the close proximity and high tension between them developed into something more. Hux doesn't regret any of it, nor would he trade those memories and moments for anything.

He remembers every moment. Their first kiss, slow and unsure in an empty corridor. The little flutter low in Hux's belly, the touch of their lips, the slide of tongues as the kiss grew more passionate. The hours he and Kylo spent just talking. Getting to know each other, their quirks, the little gestures that made the other happy. Sharing their dreams, their fears. The first time they made love, on their wedding night after the ceremony they had in secret on Naboo. Hux will never forget that night. It was after the destruction of the Starkiller, after Kylo had healed from his wounds and was released from the medbay. They had returned from Naboo and were now in the General's quarters, talking about what had happened on Kylo's end during the Starkiller's destruction.

 **[Start Flashback]**

 _Kylo was sitting on the end of the bed in their shared quarters. Hux was standing in front of him, between his legs, and the Knight's face was cradled in his hands. Kylo was gripping Hux's hips, eyes fluttering closed and leaning into the ginger's touch._

 _"Snoke_ lied _to me. I killed my father and it didn't help. Didn't give me more power, didn't make me stronger like he promised it would." A tear escaped Kylo's eye as he said this._

 _"Trust me Kylo, Snoke will_ pay _for that." Kylo let out a relieved breath at that. Hux…Hux was angry. Angry at the Supreme Leader for lying to and using his lover, for making him weaker instead of stronger like he had promised Kylo he would. Hux eyed the scar bisecting the Knight's face. That…girl had marked what was his. So the General changed the subject and said in an equally angry whisper, "The scavenger girl marked you. She took that pleasure from me."_

 _"No," His Knight assured him. "You marked me first. The first time you kissed me, the first time you lay your hand on mine, you marked me, claimed me. The scars I received that day are just physical reminders of my failure. Nothing more. There's no need to be so possessive, no one is going to take me from you. I love you." Kylo was staring intently at Hux as he said those last three words. Saying 'I love you' was still pretty new to them, despite that development having occurred a few months ago._

 _Hux returned the sentiment and said, "Someone else other than me marked you. That is unforgivable. But you're right. You are mine," Hux replied as he growled out the words, "And_ no one _shall take you from me. They shall die trying if they do."_

 _Kylo was trembling now, his pupils blown wide and breaths heavy with his arousal. The younger man's mouth parted to say, "Then mark me and make me yours. Make me know nothing but your touch and your whispered words of possession. Leave marks on my skin to let others know I'm off limits. That I'm yours and yours alone."_

 _Hux was still framing the Knight's face with his hands, so he used it to gently pull him up into a standing position and then in for a passionate, if slightly possessive, kiss. As the kiss grew more heated, they started removing each other clothes. Belts were the first to be removed, then boots, then Hux's uniform and Kylo's endless layers of robes until they were both naked._

 _Before they proceeded, the redheaded man wanted to make sure that Kylo knew that he would not do anything that he didn't want or made him uncomfortable. So Hux said, "Kylo, if you want me to stop, for any reason, just say so. I'll stop, I swear it." Kylo nodded his agreement and maneuvered himself onto the bed, lying flat on his back, waiting for Hux to make the next move._

 _Hux went to him._

 **[End Flashback]**

That night, the night of their wedding, Hux had made love to Kylo, had worshiped his body and assured him of his General's love for him until the early hours of the night cycle. That night was also when they had conceived, though they hadn't known it. It was almost two months later, after a week of Kylo constantly throwing up, that Hux had forced him to go to medbay. Hux had been worried about his lover. Worried that he had contracted a deadly illness during a scouting mission for another planet to build a second better Starkiller on, that he was losing his Knight to Death's cold embrace.

The med droid had assured the General otherwise, had revealed instead that Kylo was pregnant. They were both so happy, excited even, at the prospect of being parents. Six months had passed since and Kylo was now around eight months pregnant.

At present, Hux was making sure the younger man rested before leaving their shared quarters to attend the meeting Supreme Leader Snoke had called. Hux didn't know why Snoke had called the meeting with him, assumed it was to review the improvements to the Stormtrooper program. Most likely it was to question Hux on why Kylo Ren had not arrived at his Citadel to complete his training.

The Supreme Leader already knew about the pregnancy, Hux was sure. Kylo had already confirmed that their child would be Force sensitive. The General was almost positive that Snoke would want to train the child, use them like he did Kylo. Hux would rather _die_ than let that happen.

Hux greeted those in the corridors with a nod as passed them on his way to Snoke's projection room. The one on the _Finalizer_ was smaller than the one that had been on Starkiller, but it serves its purpose in Hux's opinion. When the General reached the room, he keyed in the code on the keypad to the right of the doors and entered. The room was empty save the holo-projector that was already on and projecting Snoke into the room. Hux walked the length of the room to stand before Leader Snoke at perfect parade rest.

"I trust you know why I called this meeting, _General_." Snoke's voice rang out. The emphasis on his title clearly stated Snoke's displeasure. " _WHY_ hasn't Kylo Ren been brought to me as I ordered you to? You should have arrived at my Citadel by now!" Snoke's voice was a loud, deep and growling in his anger.

"Kylo Ren is pregnant. He needs to rest and your training would put the child in danger!" Hux snapped out. Snoke seemed to bristle and shake in anger at this.

"You _DARE_! You have defied my orders for the last time!" This was the first time Hux had defied the Supreme Leader's orders, but that didn't seem to matter. _That cannot be the true reason then_ , Hux thought.

The General opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Snoke continued, "Acolyte, step forward." Hux was shocked as the acolyte stepped forward. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, leanly muscled, wearing plain black robes and was a few inches shorter than Hux.

When had the Supreme Leader taken another apprentice? Hux hadn't sensed him, hadn't seen him. _If this other apprentice is here…Snoke must know about my plan to overthrow him_ , Hux thought to himself.

"Yes, your _plan_. Did you think you could hide it from _ME_!?" Snoke yelled. "This…this is good. You know why you're going to die. Apprentice, kill him." Hux went for his blaster, not realizing he had left it behind until his hand touched empty space. It wouldn't have done much, but he'd at least have a chance.

"Yes, Master." The acolyte said as he stalked towards him, removing his lightsaber and igniting it in a flare of red as he went. He stopped before the redhead.

 _Kylo, I'm sorry_ , was Hux's last thought before Snoke's apprentice raised the 'saber high and brought it down.

 **Notes** **\- Oooooh, Cliffhanger! Don't you Just Love When it Ends Like This? If you can't tell by now, I love Possessive/Protective Hux. Kylo's totally into it too.**


	2. Early Labor

**Notes \- This chapter is twice as long as the previous chapter. I didn't realize that I hadn't posted the second chapter when i first posted it to AO3. I'm so sorry about that! Enjoy this chapter while I put myself in the Shame Corner.**

"Hux, _go_. I'll be fine. Your quarters are the safest on the _Finalizer_ , you said it yourself. Phasma gets off her shift soon. I will be fine until she comes," Kylo insisted, "and besides, I have the Force. I think I'll be just fine."

"You are right, of course."

"Am I not always?" Kylo said with a smirk.

"You arrogant man," Hux replied fondly.

"You love that about me." Kylo replied, smirk growing bigger. "If you wait any longer, you'll incite Supreme Leader's wrath, so _go_."

"Yes, yes. I'm going." The General said before kissing Kylo goodbye ( _just in case it's the last time, always just in case_ ) before leaving his blaster on the nightstand beside the bed (again, _just in case_ he needs it) and heading out the door to his meeting with Snoke.

He always leaves the blaster behind. Kylo knows why he does, but it doesn't mean he has to agree with it. Hux needs it more than he does, he's sure. The pregnancy shifts his balance, makes his footing too unstable to use his lightsaber, but he has the Force. It is a powerful thing in trained hands and at times, it even seems to be have a mind of it's own. The Force, in Kylo's opinion, seemed to be sentient, to some degree at least, much like the M'onnok of Socorro.

Kylo has a bad feeling, like ice sliding down his spine and dread coiling low in his belly. The Force, in all it's vague warnings as of late, has never been particularly clear when trying to tell him something. No matter how much Kylo meditates, he can't seem to understand, much less decipher, what the vision he receives on occasion means. All he sees is a thick darkness, like a shroud or a heavy blanket, and an arching flash of red.

Kylo comes back to himself when a chime sounds from the entrance of their suite of rooms. He realizes how much time has passed, that he has spent almost a half hour standing up and contemplating his strange vision.

Kylo's legs are starting to hurt and his feet are most likely swelling from standing for so long. He heads out of the bedroom and heads to one of the couches while Phasma let's herself in and sits on the couch across from him. Kylo notices that she is not wearing her unique silver armor but an officer's uniform, albeit a bit relaxed. Phasma doesn't have to be formal, not here, not with Hux and not with him.

"Hux left his blaster here again. Could you-" Kylo starts to ask asks when Phasma nods her assent.

"Don't worry, I'll return it to him. Then I will have a little chat with him. Again. Though I suspect he will ignore it. _Again_." Phasma states, fondly exasperated with a roll of the eyes. She rarely ever allows herself to do that, and then only with Hux when he's being especially stubborn about something. Phasma tends to do it more freely when she is wearing her armor, where no one can see. Kylo chuckles at this, he swears Hux knows anyway somehow.

"I still haven't figured out why he does it, though," Phasma continues.

"Mmmm, he's overprotective. Even more so since the pregnancy."

"Yes, and you've gone soft," Phasma says playfully with a smirk on her face.

"Never." Phasma raises an eyebrow at him. Kylo looks away with a barely-there shrug and says, "Well, maybe. A bit."

Phasma hums at this, satisfied, and leans back on the couch.

###

Phasma studied Kylo. He seemed tired, even more so than a pregnancy would make someone. The Captain noticed how distracted he was when she arrived. She was worried for her friend. Phasma decided a direct approach was best.

"You seem tired, are you getting enough sleep? Is something bothering you?" Kylo looked to Phasma opened his mouth but before he could say anything, she continued, "And don't you think of lying to keep me from worrying."

The dark Force-user snapped his mouth shut and looked away again guiltily. Kylo closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. His face scrunched up slightly, he explained the visions the Force kept giving him, how they kept him from getting proper sleep most nights. How he couldn't understand what the Force was trying to warn him of, couldn't decipher it's meaning.

Phasma was just as worried as kylo, but she knew nothing of the Force and as such did not know how to properly respond. So, she tried to comfort him.

" Are you sure it isn't just some bad dream? Maybe the reason you can't grasp it's meaning is because there is no meaning? It could just be a recurring bad dream, brought on by stress and anxiety of your impending due date."

"That's the thing, Phas. I don't think it's 'just a bad dream'. In the vision, the arc of red? The way it activated, the hum to it, the way it arced through the darkness? It was a _lightsaber_!" Kylo said emphatically. Phasma became increasingly worried. Kylo was focussing too much on this vision.

"Kylo… maybe you should just let it go for now. It will make itself clear on it's own time, I'm sure." Kylo sighed deeply once more at her response.

"Maybe. But I can't help but feel as if something bad is going to happen soon." Phasma didn't know how to respond, to make him feel better. She decided she would make him rest for awhile. Maybe that will make him feel a bit better, She thought. Decision made, Phasma got up, walked around the coffee table between the couches to stand in front of Kylo.

"Alright, that's it. Come on, up." Phasma said while holding out her hands for him to take.

"What? Why?" Kylo replied, narrowing his eyes up at her.

"Don't give me that look, You need rest. I'm putting you in bed."

 **[POV Kylo]**

Kylo new why Phasma was insisting on resting. He admitted it himself, he wasn't getting proper sleep. Kylo needed more rest. He silently agreed with her, so he put his hands in hers and allowed her to help him up off the couch and to the bedroom. Once Kylo was situated in bed, under the covers, did Phasma speak again.

"I'm going to give Hux his blaster, with a sternly worded message to keep it with him from now on. The I will return, I did promise I would stay with you until Hux's shift ended," Phasma told him. Kylo didn't realize how tired he was until he was laying down. He was falling asleep before Phasma could finish saying, "Sleep, I'll be back." The last thing he heard before he was completely asleep was the faint scratching of Hux's blaster being picked up and the hiss of doors as they opened then closed.

 **[POV Phasma]**

Phasma was almost to the door leading to the room that projected Snoke's image from his Citadel on Pfassk knows what planet, she noticed something strange. The corridor was completely empty. In fact, it had been empty for a few corridors. Phasma absently wondered why she didn't notice until now. Once she came upon the door she was looking for, she notices that something was strange here too. They were open, as if someone were in a hurry and forgotten to press the correct button.

Phasma had a small blaster of her own in a holster under the jacket of the uniform she was currently wearing. She pulled it out now and readied it as she entered the projection room warily. It was dark, Phasma could barely see. Her eyes started to adjust as she walked slowly forwards.

As Phasma got to what she assumed was the center of the room, as it wasn't as large as the one that used to be on Starkiller Base, her foot nudged something. Phasma waited a few seconds to let her eyes adjust more, then looked down. It was… a body? She was confused. Until she remembered what room she was in. When the realization of who exactly was lying on the floor set in… she was horrified.

 _No, it can't be! Oh Stars, please! Tell me I'm wrong, please!_ Phasma begged. She could feel tears coming, blurring her vision. Phasma knew she couldn't break down, not now. She took long deep breaths until her she felt under control again.

Phasma put her blaster away and knelt down. Now that she was closer, she could see the red of his hair and paleness of Hux's skin. Hux was currently lying on his side. Phasma grasped his shoulder and turned him over so that Hux was on his back. Once she saw the wounds, Phasma remembered Kylo's vision. _Thick darkness and an arc of red_.

Stars, she felt one strong wind away from breaking down. Phasma was thankful that they were currently in orbit around a planet they had stopped at for supplies. There was no wind in space. Phasma was also starting to regret what she had told Kylo about his vision, that it meant nothing. She was wrong, _so wrong_.

The wounds… there were so many. As if the attacker wanted him to suffer before giving the final blow. The wounds were cauterized as they were made, which meant a lightsaber. Phasma felt terrible for what she had said now. She needed to set the alarm, put everyone on alert. There was an intruder on board. If they were lucky, they would still be here and they would be caught. Phasma felt anger take sorrow's place as she pulled out her comm and called the bridge.

"Captain Phasma to Bridge."

"This is Bridge. What are your orders Captain?"

"There's and intruder aboard, I want a full security alert now! The suspect is most likely wearing black robes similar to Kylo Ren's and carries a lightsaber. If you see this person, do not capture, you _shoot to kill_!" Phasma stated angrily, then went on to say sadly, "I also want stormtroopers sent to my location. We have a body here."

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

There was no doubt that the Officer's would figure out who's body it was, she thought absently as the alarms went off. Phasma would wait for the 'troopers to get here, give them their orders then return to Kylo. She's doesn't want to keep him waiting.

*#*#*#

Kylo's eyes snapped open when he felt it. A spike of fear and a whisper of an apology from Hux, traveling along their bond to him. _Kylo, I'm sorry_. Kylo's heart was starting to beat faster, his own fear growing.

It was sudden and painful when it happened. The breaking of their bond. He could do nothing but scream and seize up from the pain of it. Kylo could feel tears burning behind his eyes, spilling over and traveling down his cheeks and onto the pillow beneath his head.

This was all he could do for several minutes, as the bond burned. All that was left of it when it ended was blackened and ragged at the end, like a wound his lightsaber would leave when he cut through someone.

Kylo lay there, feeling almost numb. The pain was over but he could barely move, ripples of pain still spreading throughout his body. Kylo just lay there, hyper aware of the broken bond and focusing too much of his attention on it, waiting for the pain to go away completely. Knowing, in a way, that it never truly would.

The alarms going off jarred Kylo back to himself. He didn't know how long he lay there, but he hoped it wasn't too long. For awhile, again he knew not how long, he lay there, just breathing. Trying not to break down. And for awhile, it worked. Until he heard the door to the suite open and hurried footsteps racing towards him. Until he saw the most heartbreaking expression on Phasma's face. Kylo finally broke. He couldn't stop crying, even as Phasma tried to get him up.

"Kylo, _please_. Hux is gone and I know how much that hurts, but you have to get up, we have to get to a shuttle. There's an intruder on board and I have to get you somewhere safe, away from here until they're found," Phasma pleaded, while moving the blankets off of him.

Kylo barely heard Phasma. He was too upset and still crying, when she stopped suddenly, the blankets still clutched in her hands.

" _Kriff_ , I guess the shuttle's out. Change of plans, we're going to medbay. We should be fine, I'll bring some 'troopers with us to guard the door. Come on, up."

Once Phasma managed to help him sit up, he saw the wetness under him. His water had broken. Kylo realized that the residual pain he had been feeling was not from the broken bond, but from contractions. Kylo was going into labor.

 **Notes \- Phasma's being better safe than sorry, right? And omg no! Another cliffhanger! Why do I do this? lol, I don't know. So, Did you guys enjoy it? **

**There may or may not be Star Trek related...things...in here. I'm 90% not sorry about that. It's mostly the security alerts. I couldn't find anything about it in any Star Wars related sites, so I kinda...defulted to Star Trek.**


End file.
